maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lhikan634/Overhaul/Status
;Completed # Ababila # Abaquist # Abger # Adis # Aegris # Aerial Flist * # Agadon's Boots # Agovo # Agram # Agrilla # Aim for the Animite # Ainjer # Alaban # Alaban Kit # Allegiance Relic # Allio (Allios) # Amara # Ancestral Flute # Animite # Arbolit # Arboll (Leaf Arboll) # Arboll Stalker # Arderial # Arena Night # Aritex # Ash Hyren # Ashgar # Ashgar's Key # Ashio # Athik # Atomicus # Aula # Avoid the Agovos # Awakenings # Ayebaw # Baa # Baby Furok # Baby Hyren # Baby Orathan # Backtalk Relic S # Bad to the Core # Bagala # Balamant # Balamant Pup # Baldar # Baloo Root # Barreling Vemment # Battle for the Moonlands # Bazha # Bazha's Pendant # Benny # Beware the Realm Raiders S # Bhatar # Bisiwog # Black Agovo # Black Stuff # Blade Hyren (Bladella) # Blast Urn # Bleph # Blight S # Blizzard # Blizzard Hyren # Blu # Bo'Ahsa # Bog Wellisk # Bograth # Bone Grag # Book of Ages # Book of Ages (newsletter) # Book of Elders # Borgor # Brog # Brub # Bubble Xyx # Bulabantu # Bungaloo # Burrow # Bwill # Cald # Caldera Aq # Carillion # Carillion Titan # Cave Hyren # Cave In # Cave Rudwot # Cawh # Chaos Jile # Chaos Plith # Chogus # Chur # Cinder Hyren # Cliff Hyren # Cloud Cover # Cloud Frond # Cloud Narth # Cloud Orshaa # Collosit # Colossus # Comet Hyren # Control Relic # Coral Hyren # Coral Pyder # Corathan # Core # Core Glyph # Core Grag # Core Hyren # Core Key # Core Stone # Corf # Crag Quor # Cragnoc # Creeping Ainjer # Crouching Xamf # Crystal Arboll # Crystal Blades # Crystal Hyren # Cyclone Vashp # Cyclone Xyx # d'Resh # Dark Ayebaw # Dark Furok # Dark Vellup # Darkbreed Hyren # Darkbreed's Minion # Day of Destiny # Deep Hyren # Deep Wellisk # Diobor # Dispel X # Djarmander # Drakan # Dream Creature # Dream Plane # Dreamstone # Drowl # Drush # Dryte Fiend # Earth (Tavel Gorge) # Earth to Tony # Ebylon # Edyn # Eebit # Eidon (merged with Aidan) # Elder Vellup # Elder Weebo # Eliwan # Ember Hyren # Enemy in the Sands S # Energy Band # Entangle # Epik # Ergar (Graw) # Evu # Eye of the Storm # Fate of the Moonlands S # Fiery Betrayal # Final Dreamer (episode) # Final Dreamers (Magi) # Final Hyren S # Fird # Fire and Ice S # Fire Ball # Firestorm Orish # First Geyser # Flame Geyser # Flame Hyren # Flame Trulb # Flames of Glory # Flying Hinko # Foamotos * # Fog Hyren # Forest Hyren # Forest Jile # Fossik # Freep # Frost Hyren # Frost Raxis # Frozen Fortress S # Furok * # Furok Guardian # Furok Protector # Ghost Bwisp # Gia # Giant Arboll # Giant Carillion # Giant Korrit # Giant Parathin # Giant Parmalag # Giant Vulbor # Glacier Hyren # Glade Hyren # Gloves of Crystal (Crystal Gloves) # Gogor # Golthub # Googathan # Gorath # Grahnna # Grand Epik # Granite Parmalag # Grass Etiki # Grass Hyren # Grax # Greater Gargagnor # Green Stuff # Grow # Grubble # Gruk # Gum-Gum # Gwaeg # Halsted S # Harban # Heppeswip # Hood of Hiding # Hook Wing # Hunter Furok # Hunter Jile (Sea Jile) # Hurricane Orish # Husp # Ice Arboll # Ice Furok # Ice Hyren # Ice Vinoc # Iceberg Hyren # Inara # Invaders # Iximin # Iyori # Jaela # Jakla Prowler # Jile # Jingjack # Jore (Tusk Bwisp) # Josh # Jungle Hyren # Karak # Karak Band # Kazor # Keeper's Quest # Kelthet # Kletch # Koil # Korg # Korremar # Korrit # Kybar's Teeth # Kybar's Teeth (episode) # Kybar's Teeth Guardian Hyren # Lanyx # Lasada # Lava Aq # Lava Arboll # Lava Balamant # Leaf Chogo # Leaf Cut # Leaf Hyren # Lightning # Lightning Hyren (Bolt Hyren, Arderial Guardian Hyren) # Locator Relic # Locke # Lurking Minani # Maelstrom Vemment # Magi-Nation (GBA) # Magi-Nation (GBC) # Magi-Nation (TV series) # Magi-Nation Duel # Magi-Nation Wiki (main page) # Magi Undercover S # Magma Hyren # Magma Jile # Magma Parmalag # Makoor # Malevolent Corf # Megathan # Mirago # Mist Hyren # Mobis # Monarch Hyren # Monsoon Hyren # Moob # Morag # Moss Pendant # Motash # Muggum # Mushroom Hyren # Mydra # Mythicore # Nalo * # Nar # Nar Blast Gloves S # Nar Guardian Hyren # Naroom # Night Hyren # Nightmare Hyren # Nimbulo # Ninibom # Obsis # Ocean Strider # Ogar # Olabra # Olum # Olum Fiend * # Ooze Arboll # Ora # Orathan # Orathan Flyer # Orish # Orlon # Ormagon # Ormalet # Ornate Awl # Orothe # Orothe Guardian Hyren # Orothean Belt # Orpus # Orthea # Orwin # Paradwyn # Paralit # Parathin # Parmalag # Pearl Hyren # Pharan # Phosphor Hyren # Picture of a cat # Piercing Howl Relic # Pillar Hyren # Pin Down # Platheus # Plith # Poad # Primat (Primroot) # Promotional cards # Pruitt # Pyder # Pylofuf # Quanjuel # Quido Swarm # Quor # Quor Pup # Rabbage # Rainbow Hyren # Rask Deserter # Raxis # Rayje # Realms Honor S # Reef Hyren # Relic Forger # Relic Stalker # Renegade Epik # Return to Vash Naroom # Ring # Ringsmith # River Abaquist # Rock Arboll # Rock Hyren # Rock Silth # Rockslide Hyren # Rokreeper # Rudwot # Saladarit (Saldarit) # Salafy # Salamark # Sand Hyren # Sandsifter # Sandstone Hyren # Sandstorm Orshaa # Sandstorm Xyx # Sarbil # Scroll of Fire # Scrub the Brub # Scurrying Weggit # Seer # Shadow Geyser # Shadow Hold (Shadowhold) # Shadow Hyren # Shadow Karak # Shadow Key # Shadow Magi # Shadow Ormagon # Shadow Ormalet # Shadow Vinoc # Sharkalith # Shattering Wind # Shimmer # Shimmering Orshaa # Shirdor # Shock Vashp # Shryque # Silver Wing Relic # Slinking Greal # Sly # Smoke Xyx # Snag Arboll # Sneaky Weebo # Snow Hyren # Sorreah # Spell S # Spencer Jones # Sphor # Spindle # Spore Vashp # Spray Narth # Stagadan # Star Key # Stone Quor # Strag # Swamp Hyren # Swamp Weebo # Swirling Orshaa # Szalak # Szhar # Taglat # Tangle in the Jungle S # Tar Hyren # Tempest Hyren # The Depths of Courage # The Eyes of Agram S # The Final Hyren # The Forum of the Elders # The Precious Haz-Mai # The Preserver S # The Secret Chamber S # The Shadow You Know # The Ultimate Dream Creature S # Thunder Hyren # Thunder Vashp # Thunderquake # Tidal Wave # Timber Hyren # Toad Dog # Togoth # Tony Jones # Tragan # Translator Bracelet # Traptika # Tree Hinko # Tropical Hyren * # Trulb # Tryn # Tuku # Tunnel Hyren # Twee # Twunk # Uban # Ugger # Ulk # Umbra Hyren # Underneath # Underneath Guardian Hyren # Updraft # Valkan # Vellup # Vemment # Venomous Korrit # Vile Yogu # Vine Hyren # Vinoc # Void energy # Volcano Hyren # Vortex Orish # Vortex Relic # Vulbor # Wall Walker Relic S # Wandering Balamant # Warlum # Warrada # Warrior's Boots # Wasperine # Water of Life # Water States Relic # Weave # Weave Arboll # Weave Guardian Hyren # Weave Hyren # Weebat # Weebo # Weed Hyren # Weethan # Weggit # Welcome Home Strag, Part 2 S # Wellisk # Wence # Wiep # Wind Hyren # Wind Slice # Wudge # Wyle # Xala # Xamf # Xyx # Xyx Elder # Xyx Minor # Yaki # Yark # Yaromant # Yarothis # Yvohcna # Zet (Zed) # Zungg ;Notes :* - Infobox images have had backgrounds removed :I - Infobox needs to be designed / added :S - Stub, plot details need to be added Category:Blog posts